leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Willbachbakal/(Champion Concept) Rasputin, the Abomination
Rasputin, the Abomination is an idea for a tank I posted a little while ago. Unlike my other idea for a tank, Skjold, who specializes in harass and aggressive combat independent of teammates, Rasputin is much more of a team player, able to set up enemies for ganks and even use the enemy team's abilities to his advantage. Abilities Rasputin's resource bar displays his Power Reservoir. 25% of all the damage Rasputin receives before resistances are taken into account (including the damage from his own abilities) will fill Rasputin's Power Reservoir, up to an amount equal to 25% of his maximum health. Rasputin's Power Reservoir depletes at a rate of 5% per second. seconds, Rasputin's next attack deals in magic damage in a 100-unit radius and fills his Power Reservoir by half that amount. This cooldown is . |description2= Upon taking fatal damage, Rasputin does not die but is silenced and has his movement and attack speed reduced by 50%, increasing to 99% over 3 seconds. Over the duration, he depletes his Power Reservoir to regenerate health equal to the power stored plus , up to a maximum of . Survivor has a . |cooldown=240 }} and . *As a tank that relies on enemy attacks and abilities to be effective, Rasputin needed a passive that would allow him to jump into the fray. Though revives have been frequently used as passives recently, here its effectiveness is conditional upon how much damage Rasputin receives, allowing for more counterplay. It also fits with both his theme and namesake as a living weapon incapable of dying. As a pure health-based tank, I thought it made more sense for Rasputin to resurrect for more health the more burst damage he takes. Additionally, since his spells aren't entirely oriented towards dealing damage, he needed an additional source. }} }} Rasputin vomits a ball of acid that travels forward. Upon reaching maximum range, manual detonation or impact with an enemy the ball explodes, leaving a 200-radius pool of acid lasting 4 seconds. *'Projectile Speed:' 1000 |description2 = Enemies within take magic damage every second and receive a 2-second slow which is reapplied every time they take damage from the pool. Pools provide sight. |leveling= |cooldown= 7 |range= 1000 |cost= 5% |costtype= Current Health }} }} Rasputin's skin reacts to enemy attacks. For the next 5 seconds, Rasputin gains armor and magic resistance equal to a base amount plus a portion of physical and magic damage received, respectively (before reductions are applied). This bonus lasts for another 3 seconds afterwards. |leveling= + of physical damage received + of magic damage received |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= No Cost }} }} Rasputin blinks to the target location after a 0.5-second delay, dealing magic damage to all enemies within 200 units upon reappearing. Can blink to pools of Vile Spew if they are within 1000 units of Rasputin. |description2 = If enemies are within 200 units of Rasputin when he activates this ability, they will be blinked to the target location with him and take damage. |leveling= |range= 500 |cooldown= |cost= 10% |costtype= Current Health }} into the enemy team before blinking back with enemy champions in tow. Combined with its ability to 'port to pools of Vile Spew, it allows Rasputin to cover huge distances and dodge hazards and terrain, as well as ambush priority targets. I didn't want to give the forced blink AoE too much range, as it's a super-strong displacement skill that should require very precise play to pull off. }} }} Rasputin stores the next enemy spell he is attacked by within the next 2 seconds. Activating Replicate again allows Rasputin to cast an identical version of the spell, incurring a modified version of the ability's cooldown with a minimum of 5 seconds. This cooldown is . Spell can be stored indefinitely but cast only once. |description2 = If Rasputin is not hit by an enemy ability while attempting to store a spell for the full 5 seconds, he can use Replicate again after a 10 second cooldown. |leveling= of replicated ability's |cost= |costtype = No Cost }} }} As always, comments and criticism are appreciated. I'll provide more detail on Rasputin's background, as well as catch up on my previous champ, Skjold, the Shield Warrior. Also, please check out Rheya, Crux of the Elements and Burke, the Apothecary, two other champion concepts of mine. Change Log . Power Reservoir depletes by 5% per second. *Survivor: **Reworked: Rasputin now receives a 50% movement and attack speed slow upon taking fatal damage, increasing to 99% over 3 seconds, during which he regenerates health equal to the amount stored in his Power Reservoir plus . **Rasputin additionally deals in magic damage in an area on his next basic attack every seconds. *Vile Spew cost changed from Mana to . *Reactive Skin cost removed. *Dematerialize cost changed from 80 Mana to . *Replicate cost removed. ;01/21/13 *Rasputin is slowed by 50% and cannot attack while under the effects of Survivor. ;12/08/13 *Reactive Skin: **Spell shield component's cooldown is reduced by 1 second every time Rasputin is hit by a spell. **Active component now has a base armor/MR component of . **Damage received to armor/MR bonus reduced to of damage received, down from . *Dematerialize: **Now has a 0.5-second delay before Rasputin blinks to the target location. **Base damage increased to , up from . ;08/13/13 *Vile Spew damage per second AP scaling increased to , up from . *Dematerialize AP scaling increased to , up from . *Replicate: **Rasputin stores the next enemy spell he is attacked by within the next 2 seconds, down from 5. **Replicated ability's modified cooldown now has a 5 second minimum cooldown. ;05/16/13 *Survivor's cooldown increased to 240, up from 180. Tooltip changed to indicate Rasputin is also healed for the killing blow's excess damage. ;07/18/13 *Dematerialize can only be used on pools of Vile Spew within 1000 units of Rasputin. }} Category:Custom champions